


The Things We Do in the Dark

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, F slur, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two brothers and a handjob. That's just the beginning.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	The Things We Do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, if you did not read the tags and you're still butthurt, go fume about it to yourself and hit that back button. I'm not your baby sitter.  
> I also do not condone. This is an entirely self indulgent fic that I had mentioned to a bunch of my writer friends who were all like "Go for it and send it to me when you're done!" So here we are, and I finally got it out of my system after just under some 18k words.  
> If you do like it, (mostly because you understand the difference between mindless fiction and smut and total reality) then leave a comment and a kudo! Let me know what you thought!

Brian was beginning to feel left out in everything. It was no wonder people seemed to think he was a loser- in his senior year of high school. He was the outcast, the rumored Satanist, the one everyone avoided, and if they could not avoid, they bullied. Relentlessly. Brian wished he could say he was used to being called a ‘fag’, but that would be a terrible overstatement. Deep down he always knew he was a bit strange to begin with, but even someone like him deserved kindness, didn’t they?

Before heading off to college, his older brother, Michael made it his mission to remind him of how weird he was, but Brian knew he meant nothing by it, just being a typical older brother. Just boys being boys. Plus Michael was not one to fuck around when it came to bullying, especially when it came to bullying his little brother. One time a girl named Louise called Brian a faggot to his face freshman year, and Michael, already a scary senior with shaggy black hair he dyed himself and shirts that said ‘The Satanic Army’, walked right up to her, got in her face; he was livid, seething.

“Say that again, you fucking self-absorbed piece of hipster trash,” he growled, enough to make her shrink on the spot, “and I’ll make you fucking cry.”

Brian loved his brother to say the least. No one messed with Michael because Michael was tiny but violent, super gay, and super scary. If any of the jackass jocks did try messing with him, he would just threaten to blow them and reminded them that they would enjoy it; he was that fucking good. Needless to say, the football team never bothered him again (although Brian bet they already received their ‘punishment’).

Louise never bothered Brian again, that is, until that day where his whole world turned upside down.

It was during lunch of all times, a point in the day when Brian just wanted to mind his own business and eat his food in peace. She approached him determinedly, her hoard of valley girl wannabes flocking behind. Brian felt threatened, gave them the side eye, and quickly pretended he did not notice them as he became suddenly very interested in the sandwich he was eating.

“Hey, Pogo!” she called, and the giggles erupted from behind her.

Brian instantly reddened. That name became a joke, a very cruel joke that day he decided to present a long and thorough history of serial killers and cults during history class. One student piped up that he should start one, and no one ever let it go after that. It only made him look more of a creep than ever before.

He ignored her, scathed, and kept eating, prepared to make a run for it.

“Sorry, Brian,” Louise broke in good-naturedly (?) and sat across from him. The smell of her heavy perfume almost made him choke. “Force of habit.” The sweet smile made Brian freeze. “How are you doing?” Why the hell was she being so nice to him?

Brian swallowed thickly and only uttered a one syllable word, ‘fine’.

“Good. That’s good.” Shit, this was awkward, and it only made Brian long to bolt out of there as fast as he could. “So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?” Brian almost spit out his food.

Him? _Him?!_ Go out with Louise? Granted she was not the most popular girl in school but she was certainly up there in terms of status, and a few of the guys actually pined for her attention. Not to mention she was rather pretty too- if you could call a constant resting bitch face pretty.

Brian pointed to himself. “Me?”

Then Louise laughed, actually laughed, purple curls shaking and swaying with her every move. “Yeah you, dummy! You wanna or not?”

Honestly, he did not know why he even said yes. It was not so much of a ‘yes’ as it was a sort of nod as he stared blankly up at her, flabbergasted, enthralled. “Uh-huh,” was all he could muster.

Louise beamed, literally beamed and smiled at him, sickly sweet. “Fantastic.” She slid a piece of scratch paper his way before flouncing off. “Pick me up at eight.”

What the _fuck_.

Once Brian arrived home, he assumed he was alone as always- for the moment. Michael and Brian’s mother split when he was very young, and neither ever met their real father, leaving Michael to take care of him under strict scrutiny of foster families and group homes. And when Michael finally up and left for college, Brian was just barely getting by, working long hours as a cashier while juggling school as well. Occasionally, Michael would return during the holidays to work temp jobs to help (and to also pay for his students loans, which were, as he always said, his top priority). Brian climbed up the stairs with a huff, exhausted, and reached into his pocket, clutching the paper containing directions to Louise’s house on it. He still could not believe it. It seemed too good to be true, yet while his guard remained up, Brian could not help but think how his popularity would rise after this. Louise would tell every girl she knew what a good lay he was and soon after “getting some”, he would only get more. Brian smiled at the thought until he reached his door and frowned.

At the same time, he really did not want Louise to be the one to take his virginity. He saw nothing in her but the girl that called him a fag once. And now all of a sudden she wanted to go out with him? Brian’s mind flooded with questions and thoughts and obvious concerns until someone on the other side of his bedroom door opened it for him.

“Michael?”

His older brother’s bewildered expression faded to that of a widening grin. “You got taller,” he smirked and then stepped to the side, letting him in.

“What are you doing back?” Brian asked instead of offering a hug or hello. The last time Michael came home unexpectedly, he got kicked out of his dorm.

“Nice to see you too,” Michael snorted. “It’s spring break, dumbass.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Well, for me it is,” Michael grinned. “You just have to wait another week.” He snickered and flopped down on Brian’s bed with a thud. “Miss me?”

“No.” Brian was only teasing of course because he loved the way his brother’s lower lip puckered out in an adorable pout.

“Ouch. C’mon. It’s just you and me tonight and I snagged some beer…”

Brian shook his head, setting his pack down. “Can’t. I have a date tonight.”

Michael sat up instantly at that. “You have a _what_?” he asked incredulously. “You have a date?” When Brian nodded, blushing furiously, a slow, easy smile spread across Michael’s face. “What’s his name?”

“ _Her_ name is Louise,” Brian corrected with an annoyed grunt.

As quickly as it came, Michael’s smile faded instantly. It hardened as soon as he remembered. “You’re shitting me,” he breathed. “ _That_ Louise?” Brian nodded hesitantly and eyed him carefully. Michael was floored, and not in the best sense. “But, man… she’s a _cunt_!”

Brian shrugged. “True, but she’s the cunt that wants to go out with me.”

Michael grumbled. “That’s not a good enough reason. You are _so_ deprived of pussy, you can’t even see straight.”

Shooting him a look, Brian removed his shirt and went searching for something a little nicer to wear. “Oh, by the way, I need the car for tonight.” He cringed secretly, waiting for Michael’s reply. He heard the clicking of his tongue, knowing this was going to be difficult.

“You need _my_ car to go out with some _chick_ who bullied you relentlessly since freshman year?” Michael shook his head. “Not gonna happen.”

“Lighten up will you?” his younger brother shot back. “It’s just for one night.”

“It’s a bad idea.”

Brian heard the warning in Michael’s voice but pointedly ignored it, turning pleading eyes on him. “Please just do this for me? I won’t crash her, I promise.”

Michael sniffed, folded his hands behind his head. “What’s in it for me?”

“You can sleep here,” Brian stated simply, crossing his arms. The bewildered expression on Michael’s face made him grin. “…so it’s either loan me the car and sleep in a bed tonight, or don’t and you sleep on the couch.”

Michael’s grin was unmistakable, and he blinked once. “You little bitch,” he remarked, alighting off the bed. “Fine. Just for tonight. But one scratch on her, and you won’t have to worry about spilling your load into that trashcan of a human being.” At the door, he turned, face expressionless and he said, “Because your balls will be soaking in a jar of formaldehyde.”

“Well, that’s dark,” Brian muttered when he left.

Louise was in a bad mood when he arrived and didn’t bother taking a minute to admire his brother’s car, which happened to be in his “capable” hands on pain of death should there be the slightest scratch. Michael said something along those lines as he handed him the keys and muttered again that he still thought it was a bad idea.

Brian was nervous. He really did not know what to say once Louise hopped in the car with a loud huff, so he settled with the nicest, simplest compliment he could muster. “You… you look really pretty today…”

A thank you would have been just fine except Louise’s version of ‘thank you’ was a rude snort, a toss of the hair, and a short “thanks” without even bothering to look at him. Crossing her arms, she snapped, “So where are we going?”

Stumbling over his words to form a proper sentence, Brian finally stammered, “Well, if you’re hungry, I was hoping we could go out and grab a bite to eat. There is this really cool diner down the road that I think you’d-”

“See, I was really thinking this was just gonna be a fuck and go type thing?” Louise interrupted abruptly, making him jump. “I mean, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Brian did not really know what to say to that. He was floored and tried to ignore the slight pang of disappointment in his gut. And he certainly did not want to hear Michael saying things like “I told you so” once he got home. “Um… s-sure,” he stumbled once again. “Yeah, I want that. Where did you want to do it?”

Damn, this was awkward.

“There’s a playground nearby,” Louise said disinterestedly.

Brian blinked. “Won’t there be children there?”

“Do you really think there are going to be fucking children at the playground at fucking eight at night?” It looked like her eyes would roll out of her head. “Now come on.”

Brian started the engine immediately, his mind racing. This was not exactly how he intended this to go, but at least he was finally getting laid. And if it was going to be with the likes of Louise, the school bitch, then so be it. Things couldn’t get any worse.

Things indeed got very worse.

If someone had told Brian that tonight he would lose his virginity by bending a girl over a slide at the local playground, he would have called them crazy. Now it was inevitable, Brian grimaced as he rutted into her, holding her hips desperately. The kisses felt forced and unaffectionate. Kissing Louise was like kissing a wet clam, and Brian cringed a little. It certainly did not stop him though from turning her around, pulling up her skirt and pulling down her soaking wet thong, sliding the condom on, and plunging in. Her moans were pornographic and rather distracting, but Brian focused on cumming, and cumming only ten seconds later.

“What the fuck?” she shrieked, whirling around and hastily pulling up her underwear. “Ew! Did you seriously just come already?”

Brian literally took a step back, tucking himself back into his pants and babbled, “I-I’m sorry! It’s just… this is my first time and all and…”

Oh _shit_.

How he wished he could take those words back. Louise’s eyes widened instantly as soon as the words left his mouth, and her jaw dropped right before she spun around and started to walk away. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Brian heard her hiss mostly to herself and knew it was over.

“Where are you going?” he called after her.

“Home!” she shot back, disgust still edged around her voice. “Don’t fucking follow me, loser!”

Brian bit his lip, his palms going sweaty. As quickly as it came, it was over in less than a minute. A tiny part of him wanted to race after her and apologize some more, but he certainly did not want to wake that bear again. She’d gotten what she wanted and obviously did not want to associate with him still. And Brian definitely did not want to drive her home.

Eventually she left, out of sight but not out of mind, and Brian, feeling utterly dejected, trudged back to the car and drove him. He ignored the ‘I told you so’ look he received from Michael and climbed upstairs, crawling into bed and wishing he could fall asleep for a million years.

Michael knew something was up the moment Brian left for school, and his suspicions were confirmed as soon as he got home, slamming every door in sight. He reflexively flinched at the intrusive sound and slowly got out of bed to listen on the other side of the door. Brian cursed under his breath, and Michael heard him stalk upstairs, breathing sort of staggered, like he was trying to stifle the sound of him crying.

When Brian finally slammed open the door, Michael quickly moved out of the way, prepared to give a snarky comment and tease him a little. His face fell instantly however, once he looked into his eyes. Brian’s own brown eyes glistened with tears, just ready to fall. They were red-rimmed, and his lip quivered. As soon as he saw his brother on the other side, he swallowed thickly and brushed past him abruptly.

“What do you want.”

His teeth were grit when he said it, but he was not exactly expecting an answer and instead flopped on the bed, face first in the pillows. Any other time Michael would have grinned, but he heard the hushed sob and compassion washed over him as he approached. Brian trembled when Michael sat down at the side of his bed, ignoring his blow up. A tentative hand reached forward to rub his back, and Brian sniffed, turning on his side away from Michael. The latter did it anyway, softly shushing him when he whimpered, muffled in the sheets and pillows.

“Tell me what happened,” Michael offered evenly, keeping his hands clasped firmly in his lap.

Brian sniffed wetly. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled after a minute.

“Okay,” Michael shrugged, smoothing a hand up his back. “I’ll leave it be. For now. But don’t think I won’t ask you tomorrow.” Brian huffed at that, and Michael almost grinned. “Or even weeks from now.”

He did not know who initiated it first; the silence beckoned Michael to him, and Brian stiffened once he felt his body flush against his, back to chest, felt his arms go around his waist. But only for a moment. His body relaxed into his touch, gentle, loving, and he curled up tighter, like a cat and allowed Michael to hold him like that. He never had, but Brian did not fight him off and found himself drifting, wrapped in his arms.

He certainly did not mind it.

“All right,” Michael piped up after pouring himself a cup of coffee, “now you really have to tell me what is going on. Come on. Spill it.”

Brian nearly jumped at the abrupt question and snapped back to reality, back to the sun and the birds and Michael’s intense, waiting gaze. He scrunched up his nose and frowned automatically, promptly slumping back in his seat. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to talk about it.”

“And I thought I told you I’m just going to ask you again.” Michael folded his arms and cocked his hip. “Spill.”

Pushing back from the table angrily, Brian growled under his breath, “Jesus, I meant what I said. Damage is done. End of story.”

Michael watched him stalk out of the kitchen and back upstairs, grumbling curses as he went. The former simply shrugged and followed after him, determined to be persistent. “Can’t hide it from me forever. It’s been two weeks. I’ve never seen you like that before. Come on!”

“Fine!” Brian just about yelled, whirling around to face him at his bedroom door. He’d had it, Michael was doubly sure. All the bottled rage and frustration came pouring out like word vomit before Brian could even stop it. “You wanna know what happened so bad? Remember Louise the cunt? Turns out she really is a cunt. After she figured out I was a virgin, she avoided me the entire day. Didn’t really think anything of it until the only random person to talk to me all that day asked how it felt when Louise fucking _rejected_ me considering I had… _crabs_.” Brian choked out the last word, stopped, and flung open the door, falling on his back on the bed with a groan. His hands covered his eyes, and for a moment, Michael thought he was going to cry again.

“What,” he deadpanned, entering the room stiffly. “She said _what_.”

Brian shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. “So now everyone thinks I have an STD and that I was rejected by one of the most popular girls in school and honestly? I preferred it when people just fucking left me alone.”

“I’m gonna deck that bitch,” Michael grumbled under his breath, an empty threat, but Brian could hear the rage in his tone. His voice became gentler when he said soothingly, “Listen. You don’t have crabs. Hell, I know it, all right? You’ll graduate in just a few weeks and never have to see any of these people again.”

“What good does this do me?” Brian practically whined. “I’m basically ostracized for the rest of the year. I’ll probably never get laid again. I haven’t even gotten myself off in two weeks. I just don’t know how to deal with this shit.”

Michael’s lips were drawn into a thin line when he flopped down next to him. It only took him a second for what he said next. “You walk into that school like you don’t give a fuck. It’s worked for me all these years.”

“But I do. I always care what people think.”

“Then you pretend you don’t.” Michael stared at the ceiling for a long while until it just hit him what Brian had said prior. And a slow grin crawled across his face. “You seriously haven’t jacked off in all that time?”

“Fuck, Mike, is that all you got out of this?” Brian frowned, but his brother heard the amusement in his voice.

“I gave you my advice,” Michael replied defensively, “but I still think you’re beating yourself over this too much if you’ve abstained.”

Brian grumbled something unintelligible, sat up against the pillows, and shot back, “I’m _not_ abstaining! I just haven’t had the motivation lately. Also isn’t it a little weird for you to be asking me this?”

Michael remained silent. He did not know exactly what had prompted him to ask it. The next few words came out without a single thought. Short. Quick. To the point. Unexpected and to his horror, he listened to himself say them out loud, immediately interrupting Brian from his own thoughts.

“Anyway, I-”

“So do you want one or not?” It even shocked Michael to hear how sharp and unexpected he sounded. Brian only looked confused.

“Want what?” He looked down at his older brother still lying on the comforter, hands behind his head.

Michael wet his lips and continued to stare ahead as he replied simply, “A hand job.” He could not believe himself.

“Wh-what?” Brian blurted. “Well, yes but…”

“Cool.” Michael turned over onto his stomach and looked up so that he faced him. “You can get it out so I don’t have to do it for you.”

Brian blinked once. He was floored. None of this made sense. _Michael_ was not making any sense. In fact, what he seemed to be insinuating was pretty damn illegal. “Michael,” he stated as firmly as he could, though he hated how his voice wavered. Michael blinked those pretty green eyes up at him. Fuck. “I’m not letting you anywhere near my dick.”

“Oh I see,” Michael thought aloud with a finger to his chin, “you’re worried about any legal boundaries we may cross once we get there.”

“ _If_ we get there-” Brian began, suddenly realizing how close Michael was to him just now.

Michael was grinning now diabolically. “So by saying ‘if’, you think there is a possibility.”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Brian sputtered, staring intently at the hand lying by his thigh. It was not any where near close to touching him but simply the thought that it would be once he finally said something, affirmation if anything, made his heart thump heavily in his chest and sent a trail of heat downwards. Just the smallest trail, but he hyperaware of everything happening at once.

Michael’s hand was gone, and he sat up on his knees, the playfulness gone from his eyes. Instead he spoke matter of factly as he said, “Let me make one thing clear. This is not an invitation to fuck me.” Brian hissed through his teeth at that. _Wasn’t betting on it_ , he felt like saying. Somehow more blood continued down. “I’m simply offering you something because I think you need it, not because all of a sudden I’m ‘starting to have feelings for my little brother’. I could give you one and we can talk about the technicalities later or not. Or I leave you alone. So what do you want? Do you want a hand job or not?”

Brian swallowed, finding it difficult to focus considering he was already half-hard in his pants. He just could not look at his brother taking his cock into his hands. That’s it. He would close his eyes and enjoy it and try not to think about the fact that he would definitely go to hell for this.

“Yes,” he gulped, blinking down at Michael and feeling his face flush.

Michael smiled at him and at first, Brian thought it was one of reassurance but then his eyes lowered to his crotch, and Brian saw them glitter mischievously. Rather than keep him waiting for too long, Brian averted his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling as he gingerly unzipped himself and pulled out his semi. A low whistle came from Michael instantly, and Brian shot him a look.

“Big boy, huh?”

Brian reddened.

“Just get it over with,” Brian tried not to whine but failed miserably, making Michael laugh softly.

“Just relax then,” he soothed, running one single finger up along the underside of his shaft and earning a twitch. “I know what I’m doing.”

Brian gasped sharply. That was the first time he touched him like that, an intimate gesture, but one that felt entirely all too wrong in the first place. And yet Brian was not just going to make him stop. He really wanted him to wrap his whole fucking hand around his cock deep down, deep, deep down. He just was not about to tell him that. None of what they were doing was even remotely legal anyway, and yet they were doing it.

Brian jumped when he heard Michael spit into his hand, and his jaw dropped immediately when he felt those fingers and palm, warm and wet around his shaft. A small sound escaped his parted lips, but Michael clicked his tongue, drawing him out of his bliss. He shook his head when he looked down, eyes piercing but mostly playful.

“You’re not relaxing,” he remarked in a sort of sing-song voice. His palm slicked up the length, fingers guiding, teasing, thumb brushing over the head. He continued these strokes for a few seconds and it was not long until Brian jerked into his hand involuntarily with a grunt. “Jesus, someone’s sensitive already.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Brian growled, through grit teeth before falling back against the pillows, eyes squeezed shut.

“Such a fucking baby.” Michael spat into his hand once more, breathed a hot breath over it, and moved down the head only a few inches. The wet-slick sounds from his hand around Brian’s cock were fucking _obscene_. “Didn’t know I was that good.”

Brian sucked in a breath as he continued to tease his head relentlessly. That’s all he was doing at this point. Teasing him. What the _fuck_. “Bullshit,” he hissed savagely, starting to buck up a little. Michael marveled over how red and swollen it looked and then he giggled.

“Y’know, the key to winning an orgasm is not being so damn petulant,” Michael commented. Brian was this close to giving him the finger and kicking him in the face. “Do you even want to come?”

“Yes!” Brian all but yelled.

Michael shook his head. “You’re so lucky you live alone.” Casually, he flicked at him, and Brian gave a short cry. “Fuck, why do you do this to yourself? I bet you could come just from me breathing on your dick.”

Brian whimpered at that. It was not exactly a bad idea, but he definitely was not about to tell _him_. Unfortunately for him, Michael seemed to know just what he was thinking while lazily stroking him.

“Want my mouth?”

“What?” Brian asked breathlessly, eyeing him warily when Michael got on his elbows, playing with his head a little more nonchalantly.

Michael rolled his eyes so hard, Brian thought they would roll into the back of his skull. He glanced to the side and asked a little more specifically, “Do you want my mouth on your cock, yes or no, Brian?”

The latter pursed his lips together, squeezed his eyes shut, and merely nodded quickly. Michael responded instantly with an amused hum. “Did you shower?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Brian whined, shifting restlessly. “Seriously, Mike?”

His older brother shrugged. “I don’t just put any dick in my mouth.”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe…” Brian grumbled and crossed his arms until Michael smacked his dick with the back of his hand. “Ow! What the fuck?” Michael simply looked at him expectantly. “Yes! Jesus, yes I did okay? Just do it already.” Before he knew what he was doing, Brian roughly guided Michael’s mouth down, emitting a small laugh from him.

Michael’s lips were warm and soft when he finally took in his head, so wet inside, better than Louise’s cunt, and Brian promptly moaned, the first moan he had ever uttered for his brother, his fucking brother. Michael hummed with him, and the vibrations it sent his cock, all the way down to the base, made Brian’s eyelids flutter and his eyes lull back in his head. His heart seemed to stop as soon as he felt him go down, and then it sped up like the heart of a humming bird. It was so, so wrong, yet so, so satisfying. The pressure in his groin built up like one block after another on top of one another. He was going to lose it. He was going to come down his brother’s throat, and then he would most definitely go to hell.

In seconds, Brian’s hand was in Michael’s unkempt mop of jet black hair pulling desperately. If he continued to do that with his tongue… “No… wait, Michael… I’m gonna… I’m gonna come!”

Suddenly, Michael shot up from his attention on Brian’s cock, hand replacing his mouth, and leaned in close with a devilish grin. He shook his head, but all Brian could focus on were those lips, slick with pre-cum and spit. They glistened, and Brian had the strong urge to move forward and kiss him. For a moment, he thought he was going to kiss him, and Brian was willing to let him do it. Instead his tongue flicked out over his lower lip and he spoke.

“No,” he instructed, demand husky in the back of his throat. “No, you won’t. Not yet.”

Brian was floored. A high-pitched whine escaped the back of his throat involuntarily, and through bleary eyes, he glanced at Michael, who quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you were trying to get me off?” he keened almost accusingly.

“I don’t know,” Michael shrugged. “This seems a lot more fun if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“ _Michael_.”

“How about this,” Michael grinned, hearing the obvious distress in his brother’s voice, “if you ask me nicely, I’ll let you.”

Brian glared, blinking back tears. He could not believe he was actually going to cry over this; he did not realize how long it has been, so long, too long, and Brian felt as though he could just burst. And Michael dangled that in his face like a cat to a toy.

“Please…” he sobbed.

“Please what?” Michael was not touching his dick anymore. In fact, his hands were not anywhere near it. He straddled him instead, completely and utterly focused on his nails, absolutely disinterested. Brian huffed audibly.

“Mhmm?” Michael quirked an eyebrow and finally glanced down at Brian.

“Please-can-I-come.” The words blurted out more rushed and incoherent than anything, and Brian longed to shove Michael off the bed once he heard that laugh.

“Try again.”

Brian keened in frustration. “ _Please_ can I _fucking_ come?”

Snorting rudely, Michael continued his focus on his nails. “I thought I said to ask nicely.” He seemed pretty serious this time, and his brother knew he had he had to give up the brat act eventually if he truly wanted this.

“Please, Michael.” His voice was soft, and Michael suddenly looked at him expectantly. He waited, saying nothing, so Brian continued with something of a needy pout, “please can I come?”

His older brother grinned, somewhat triumphantly, and Brian hissed when his hand grasped his cock. Was he hard too after all this? Brian could not really tell in his sweat pants, but he decided not to stare too long, not just because the fingers stroking his length felt _so fucking_ good. A moan bubbled in the back of his throat, but he held it back, shook so much he held back, would not dare allow Michael to hear him.

“ _Oh_.”

Michael sounded awe-struck, and Brian thanked any god out there that he did not release down his throat. It kept coming and coming and continued to come until Brian jerked up, twitched, whined at the sensitivity.

“Stop,” he said, voice raw, pushing Michael’s hand away.

Michael was far too interested in his own hand, soaked with Brian’s spunk, and for a brief second of shock, Brian thought he would start sucking on his fingers. He did not and instead got up, murmuring something about needing to wash his hands. Before he left and before Brian thought he would simply leave him there in the aftermath of what had just occurred, he turned with one last devilish grin.

“You’re welcome.”

What he would never tell Brian, Michael decided, is how much he actually loved the taste, adored it, as he brought it to his lips, out of sight, out of mind.

As long as Brian did not know, it would not go any further.

Brian lay awake at night, letting the scenario pass through his mind over and over again. Michael’s hands on his cock. Michael’s _mouth_ on his cock. It came flooding back to his brain, even Michael denying him, and he felt shame wash over him.

This was wrong, so wrong, immoral, _illegal_ and they could not ever do it again. Not ever. It repeated in his head like a broken record. _You’re going to hell! You’re going to hell! You’re going to hell!_ Over and over again it went, crushing him further and further down into a pit of self-loathing and panic. It continued to scream at him, at his sin until he finally rolled over onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, willing it away as best he could.

Michael lay in bed bored out of his mind however, and while guilt wracked his brain, flashes of Brian’s face in ecstasy and his soft, hitching breaths ran through his mind. Michael hoped he enjoyed it, he found himself worrying. Part of him wondered if he actually coerced him into it; he did want it, right? But he was his brother, he reminded himself, his fucking brother, so it could not- it would not happen again. Michael tossed and turned in frustration. It had been fucking hot regardless. The look on Brian’s face of need and desperation flashed through repeatedly like a pictograph on fast forward, and he felt his face heat up. Quickly, he checked to see if Brian was asleep but found him turned on his side, his back to him on his bed. Wouldn’t hurt…

The thought crossed him, and before he knew it, Michael murmured “fuck it” under his breath and scrambled under the sheets, reaching his hand down his pants. As soon as his fingers closed around his slightly hard cock, Michael released a small breath and whimpered. Brian had been huge in his hand and Michael’s mouth automatically watered at the memory, despite the voices in his head screaming at the sin he was committing. His hands had been clenched, long fingers closed tightly into a fist, and that night, as Michael spit into his own hand and stroked himself, he imagined one single finger running up the underside of his shaft, hand splayed over his tummy, thumb brushing over his nipple. Michael’s breathing quickened and so did his hand. His other hand wandered up his shirt, pulling it with him up to his chin while he managed to slide his pants down his ass. His nipples were hard, sensitive from his touch.

Brian saw everything, having heard his soft, feeble breaths and the quick shuffling and rustling of the sheets and immediately turned to inspect what was going on. Michael’s skin sort of glowed in the darkness, the soft curve of his hip only deepening as he arched his back in bliss. His eyelashes fluttered gently, furrowed only slightly from his growing exertion. Brian’s eyes moved from there to his chest, staring intensely at rosy, hard, little nipples, and almost instantly he felt a twitch, a short rush of heat.

Michael knew he was staring and a swell of pride surged through him. He did not look at him but could not bring himself to slow down or even hold back the small moan that escaped his lips. A quick gasp came from somewhere else, and Michael realized it came from Brian, lying only a foot away from him. He was so close, too close, close enough to see the small twitches stuttering from his hips and the spunk that spilled over his fingers sparingly. When he finally decided to stick those fingers in his mouth, Brian bolted up in bed, flung those sheets aside, and stalked out of the room.

Michael heard the bathroom door close, watched the light come on and stream under the door, and smiled to himself.

Michael felt more than guilty the next morning. Last night left him with more questions than answers because of what he did, and anxiety crept in, determined to make him avoid his brother for the rest of the week if he could. Unfortunately, with Brian around staring all doe-eyed up at him during breakfast, Michael found that to be incredibly hard to do. Especially when said doe-eyed boy decided to speak up while they ate. Michael nearly choked on his drink.

“Mike?” Brian asked a little too demurely. It was considerably less droning and deep than his normal tone with him. Michael cleared his throat at being addressed his nickname.

“Hmm?”

Now he started to look a little nervous. “Could you… uh… do you think you could drive me into school today?” Michael certainly was not expecting him to ask that and stared, waiting. Brian bit his lower lip and averted his eyes. “I don’t want to take the bus.” Suddenly Michael remembered why he always felt so protective of his little brother. It was that voice that spoke his name and that face that looked up to him. Sometimes he truly wondered why people could take one look at Brian and deduce that he definitely needed the shit kicked out of him. Michael could not fathom it. Perhaps he wanted to even, but he was his older brother; of course, he got his nerves, nearly every single day in fact. What was family for anyway? And brothers do _not ever_ suck each other’s cocks.

Michael did not answer right away. He took a long sip of his coffee, trying so desperately to look anywhere else but his brother’s face. Finally he sighed, set down his mug, and said disinterestedly, “Sure. You packed?” Brian nodded, looking incredibly appreciative. He even beamed up at his older brother when he placed his dishes in the sink.

“Thanks…”

Michael shrugged. “Hey, it’ll give me a chance to knock Louise on her ass. And don’t tell me it wouldn’t be a fair fight!” Murmuring under his breath while he walked off to get dressed, Brian heard, “She looks like a butch lesbian. She could take me. But I’d still win.”

Brian snorted while his eyes still managed to follow his brother’s back. Careful, he chastised himself once they lingered on his ass. This was a one time thing.

He still could not help but ponder restlessly that he _owed_ him somehow. Brian beat it over in his head like a dead horse; his older brother Michael had offered him a handjob and in the middle of said act, he offered him a blowjob as well and went so far as to put his entire mouth on his cock, making him nearly come right then and there. Brothers don’t do that for each other, and yet Brian felt as though he needed to do something for him of the same caliber. He had never offered fellatio to another male, much less his own brother, and the opportunity to do so terrified him. Michael was not forcing him to do anything, though, but that only made him feel more guilty. Brian, deep down, way down, supposed it would not hurt. Asking however, would be far more uncomfortable.

Brian could not seem to explain the rationale to himself of why he felt like he owed his brother anything. Blowjobs and handjobs were intimate gestures, could lead to plenty of other things in the future, things Brian did not even want to think about without the butterflies building up in his stomach. Still, he had relented and deep down he knew he wanted it. How he could explain that to Michael was the real question. If he stewed over it for too long, Brian would probably do or say something he regretted.

Too late, he thought morosely and shouldered his backpack.

The drive in was more than awkward; it was nerve-wracking. The two spent it mostly in silence, Brian slumped down in his seat and Michael gripping the steering wheel like it was someone’s throat. Brian studied his quivering white knuckles intently, his fist pressed against his cheek with his elbow resting against the window of the car. He only looked away rapidly once Michael caught him staring. As soon as he parked at the circle to drop him off, Michael waited, like he only wanted Brian to get out of the car without a word. At the very last second, Brian had something else tugging at his intuition to stay whether he wanted him to leave or not.

“Could you actually park away for a minute?”

Michael raised one eyebrow, gave a short sigh, and did as requested, parking towards the back near the football field, more secluded and away from the rest of the cars. In the back of his mind, Michael sort of had a feeling what Brian was up to, perhaps to talk about the series of rather illegal events that occurred just last night, a topic the former definitely did not want to bring up now.

Chewing on his lower lip, Brian looked agonizingly nervous, eyes darting from the direction of his brother to the floor of the car to outside and the rain that began as a light drizzle sliding down the windshield eagerly. He heard Michael tap his foot whether impatiently or anxiously; he could not be certain. Laying his eyes on him, Brian figured he was just as nervous as he was. And that was why they had to talk about it now.

“Listen,” Brian began softly, “about last night…”

Michael’s hands instantly shot up in defense. “Look, Brian. I know what you’re going to say, and I’ll just finish it for you. What I did was wrong. Basically illegal. Not to mention borderline dubious consent-”

“What- no! Mi-”

“-and I should have specifically stated my intentions and actually asked instead of just doing it.”

“Mike, would you-”

“Brian! Please, just listen! I feel like I coerced you into doing something that you actually didn’t want to do, and I don’t know if I can make up for that except with a million apologies. So Brian, I really am fucking sorry-”

At this point, Brian, exasperated, had had enough. “Michael!” he all about shouted, startling his older brother, making him jump to attention. “Would you quit being such a fucking princess and just listen to me for a second?” Michael’s eyes widened at him; this was probably the first time Brian had ever really raised his voice at him, and something about it seemed so assertive and dominant that Michael knew that for once he would listen. He sighed. “Look. We both think that things got out of hand last night. I know you do at least, but I can’t deny that I’ve been thinking about it…”

Michael heard his voice trail off. “Brian… I’m…”

“Goddamn it, don’t tell me you’re sorry again!”

“But I am, okay!” Michael replied defensively. “It wasn’t natural of me to do that to you, whether you wanted it or not. And I’m pretty sure it was still coercion.”

Brian threw up his hands, fully exasperated. “Whether or not it was,” he argued, “does it even matter now? It happened.”

Shooting him a poisonous look, Michael grumbled under his breath, “That’s not how this works.”

“Bottom line is, I…” Now Brian seemed a loss for words, and his mouth went dry. For the life of him, he wondered why, fucking why was it so difficult to speak his mind and say what he needed to say. He cursed softly and remnants of a grin appeared. “I feel like I owe you. Just so that we can be even.”

It was Michael’s turn to laugh. “Even?” he exclaimed incredulously. “Fuck, Brian, tell me what is really on your mind because if you think that making us ‘even’ is enough to deflate the situation that, need I remind you, I put us in, then you’re just dreaming at this point.” Brian scoffed, but this time, Michael raised his voice. “Just tell me what you fucking want, Brian!”

It came out. Word vomit. “I want to give you a blow job.” Brian’s eyes widened, and his face lit up like a red Christmas light. There was no going back on this one, and he could not suck the words back in.

Michael looked just as shocked as he was, maybe more so, even a little coy, and they both went silent. Suddenly he pushed back the driver’s seat and undid his seatbelt.

“What are you doing?” Brian inquired warily.

“Making you own your shit,” Michael answered sharply, folding his arms behind his head. “And I want you kneeling when you do.”

“And why the fuck?” Brian nearly whined.

Michael merely shrugged. “I don’t know. Because I want you to see how sick this is.”

Brian pouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and Michael almost kissed him for it, but quickly chastised himself for even allowing the thought to cross his mind. The next thing he knew, Brian had crawled in between the dashboard and his seat, settling himself on his knees in front of him. He sucked in a breath. One hand was on his knee, the other trailing up his thigh. Michael stiffened.

“Don’t do that,” he hissed. He heard Brian huff in frustration.

“Then what do you want me to do?”

He couldn’t believe he was actually turning his little tactic on him now, making him admit exactly what he wanted, what he so desperately needed. Brian hardly seemed nervous anymore; in fact, he looked rather eager, an emotion that Michael remembered himself feeling just last night. He knew he wanted to give in. it was just something he had a hard time admitting all of a sudden. What the fuck had he done.

“I want you to suck me,” Michael whimpered, losing every shred of dominance he had over his brother’s life. And he hated it. He hated how he sounded. He never allowed himself to act that way for just anyone.

“Okay,” Brian shrugged, and Michael noticed the grin before he found himself lying on his back, the seat going down, all the way down. The little fucker was using this to his advantage.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael practically squealed.

“Relax,” Brian shushed him and brought a hand to his chest when he tried to sit up. “It’s probably better if you aren’t looking at me, what do you think?”

Michael’s hands covered his face, and he dragged them down with a pained sigh. “Have you even given someone a blowjob before?”

“Seems pretty straight forward, right?”

So that was a no.

“Plus you seem like you’d be easy as fuck.”

Brian chuckled as soon as he felt the quick slap to the side of his head, and assumed the task of unzipping his pants. He heard a soft whine but made the choice to ignore it, focusing instead on the bulge underneath his brother’s underwear and breathing a hot breath over it. Michael’s body smelled fresh and clean and maybe even a little sweet; just like any stereotypical gay man’s would. He raised his hips, aiding Brian in pulling down his jeans to his knees, and when Brian so much as lifted a finger and traced it over his clothed length, Michael had to fight to choke back a moan.

“Quit being such a fucking tease!” he hissed.

“Oh, what, like you didn’t tease me relentlessly even going so far as denying me to come?” Brian sneered and yanked down Michael’s underwear abruptly, ushering out a sharp gasp.

He realized he had never actually seen his brother’s cock before, and there it was, practically resting against his smooth tummy; that was how hard he was. Brian could not help but gulp at the size. It was not exactly small, yet while he remained nervous to attempt to put the entire thing in his mouth, he found his mouth also watered at the sight. In the sinful, back recesses of his brain, he realized he could not wait to take him in and hear what sounds he would make at the tempting feel of his tongue.

As soon as Michael felt it circle and swirl around his head, he choked on air and stole a glance down between his legs. Brian’s eyes were closed when he eventually took him into his mouth tentatively, and Michael gave a short cry as his lips managed to slide halfway down. So wet and hot, and Michael let his head fall back blissfully. He did not know why this of all things would get him so worked up; it should be making him run the other way, but Brian did not give himself enough credit. His tongue sent pleasing shivers running up and down his spine, every moment it curled and laved and teased him along his shaft, down the underside; Michael grew restless just from the heat rising to a boil in the center of his gut. Perhaps Brian noticed with every short, muffled chuckle from around his cock.

And then he heard it. It was breathy and soft, hidden from the back of Brian’s throat with a hint of a needy whine. Michael heard rustling, felt his increasingly heavy breaths, and looked down, curious.

Brian was jacking off, quickly trying to rub one out while he sucked him off.

This had gone far enough.

Brian wiped his mouth and glared in bewilderment over at Michael, who scrambled to zip himself back up. His hair was mussed, eyes etched in a permanent frown. Hardly understanding why he would make him stop so soon, Brian’s mind fogged over the inherent reality of his actions. Perhaps he just wanted to come again, or perhaps there were some deplorable feelings he himself was not willing admit just yet. Brian refused to acknowledge his selfishness, and began to chastise his brother.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you all of a sudden,” he said accusingly, the taste of Michael weighing heavily on his tongue. “It’s nothing! I swear! I-”

“We’re not doing this again,” Michael snapped, shooting Brian a dangerous look. “Just accept my apology, and try to forget about this. Doing this made everything worse.” His voice sounded raw, regretful, and Brian knew as the bad taste in his mouth set in that he meant it. He still could not help his reaction, though. Michael _started_ this. How come it was up to him to end it? How come he just got to end it? Just like that? It was unfair, Brian thought, scathed. If he wanted to say anymore, to argue with his brother, to get him to understand, he did not.

Brian shouldered his pack with a huff and reached for the door.

“Wait.”

Brian turned a little more eagerly than he would have liked and stared hopefully. Michael still looked flushed, and one hand involuntarily adjusted himself through his pants. Brian almost grinned at his expense. Almost. Then he saw the package size bottle of listerine, and the remnants of what could have been a smile faded instantly.

“What the fuck is that for?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “What the fuck do you think, dick-breath?” He heard Brian swish angrily but did not expect to have the bottle thrown at him.

Brian spat in the dirt. “I should’ve done that all over your car.”

Smiling nastily, Michael shrugged, “You would have been dead.”

“And why do you have a random bottle of listerine in your car?” Brian knew he sounded childish and felt immature for even getting angry at the current situation, but he could not stop once he started. “Just how much dick do you suck a day?”

This time, Michael really looked like he could kill him. “Out,” he growled.

Brian slammed the door and didn’t look back.

The moment of clarity for Michael sifted out of his brain once he arrived back home, and from that point on, he did not know if what he did was right. He still accepted a blow job from his younger brother. Michael certainly thought he was far from a moral compass. He almost thought his actions bordered along the hypocritical.

Who was he to admonish Brian for pleasuring him when he coerced him to do the exact same thing to him just last night. The more Michael thought about it, the worse he felt.

The other part of him, the part that sent the blood straight to his cock shook its head, raised an eyebrow knowingly. _You liked it! Just admit it. There’s just something about feeling your brother’s lips around your cock, isn’t there? You love the way he made you feel back there. And you want to feel more._ That voice spoke louder, it almost drowned out the voices of doubt and reason, and grimacing to himself, Michael could not deny that it was right no matter how hard he tried. He did want it, and shame few more apparent in his mind, so much that he even felt himself get fucking hard in his pants.

Michael tried to ignore it, told himself to ignore it while he listened to music, turned on the television while he made lunch, jacked off in the shower. As the shower filled with steam, Michael stroked himself furiously and imagined it was another’s hand skillfully working him to release. He did not want to recognize who he wished it could be, but he knew and came hard, spilling over his hand and down the drain. Michael twitched, hand still on his cock, and moaned through closed lips pressed tightly together while his other hand steadied himself against the porous white walls. He gave one final gasp and let his shoulder fall against it, flushed and hot and wrecked.

Time had flown during his ruminations, and while butterflies filled his stomach and flapped mercilessly, twisting his guts like silly string, Michael knew that hiding from this would only make things worse. He would drive to the high school, pick up Brian, and then sit down and try and talk all of this over with him a little gentler. Perhaps in all that time, Brian had come to understand.

Brian remained brooding and uncharacteristically grumpy for the rest of the school day. He knew he was being childish- hell, of course he knew that this was very wrong, more than wrong, but he could not help his dejected emotions. And certainly, Michael acted more immature than he was! What exactly did the fucker want. He supposed he had to answer and access the question himself. He did not exactly know either, and it only made him more peeved as time went on.

He remained almost untouchable throughout the day. Girls attempted their jeers and obvious cattiness, but one heated glance from him sent them scurrying away. Even some of the jock fucks hardly gave him the time of day thankfully. It seemed as though everyone wanted to stay away from him like he could cast a satanic spell on them any moment and make them all disappear. Good, Brian thought glumly. He preferred to be alone.

Accidentally brushing Louise aside was not helpful in the slightest if he wanted to stay out of sight and out of mind in order to get to the bus.

“Watch it, creep!” she spat scathingly.

Brian chose to ignore her, but if her eyes could burn through the back of his skull, he felt them. Just get on the bus, keep your head down, try not to draw attention to yourself, and for fuck’s sake, don’t think about-

The sharp whistle reached his ears, beckoning him to look up, and Brian’s lips parted wordlessly, gaping at the scene before him. There was Michael’s car directly behind the bus with Michael himself leaning casually against the side, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his black jean jacket. The shades covered most of his already stoic expression, but when their eyes met, he started to grin. A quick toss of his head told Brian to get in the car, and mouth set in a thin unsmiling line, Brian started to obey. That certainly did not stop Louise from making one final jab at him.

“Oh, Brian!” she called tauntingly. “I’ve heard stuff like crabs and all tend to spread fast. You might want to get yourself checked out.”

Brian’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t turn around. Jeers and snickers piped up behind. Michael opened the passenger side with a jerk and calmly turned back around.

“Oh hi, Louise!” he called back in a sing song voice while he strode to the other side of the car. “Have any good _crab_ lately?”

Brian imagined her face getting redder and redder with each passing moment of trying to come up with a good comeback, and he smiled to himself. All Louise could manage to sputter was, “Y-you’re a fag, you faggot!”

Michael hummed and did not miss a beat. “My dad can beat up your dad.” The car door slammed shut behind them.

The car ride was silent, a little too silent for Brian, and every time he stole a glance Michael’s way, the latter remained focused on driving, kept his eyes on the road. Countless times, Brian wracked his brain to say anything, start a conversation, think of something to say to break the steely ice, but Michael did not seem to be up for conversation. So Brian remained quiet and slumped further in his seat, determined to be miserable for the rest of the drive home.

As soon as Michael pulled into the parking lot in the visitor’s section, Brian’s misery turned to anger, and he jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Another slam resonated behind him from his apartment door, but he heard it calmly open again, whirled around to find Michael standing there, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He looked so nervous just then, so small and vulnerable, opening his mouth to say anything and closing it once more. Like a fish on a hook. Brian did not wait to see whether or not he actually had something to say and stomped upstairs, entering his room with one final slam.

Flopping down on his back on the bed, Brian waited for the soft, hesitant footsteps to come crawling up the stairs. When they didn’t come, Brian glanced up, confused and rather irritated. There was no way in _hell_ Brian would allow Michael to ignore him harder than he was. No way in hell. He doesn’t get to just move on after all of this, Brian thought spitefully. No. Brian jumped from his bed, determined to tell him exactly what he thought of him, and _that_ would be the end of it, he decided.

Michael sat on the couch in front of the television, sulking harder than Brian could imagine. As soon as their eyes met however, that anxious look returned, and he glanced down at his boots, mouth set in a thin, grim line. He only managed to look up like a guilty puppy once he realized Brian towered over him, arms crossed- the worst defensive position ever. At first, Brian did not know what to say. He wanted to yell and rant and rave, but at the same time, he did not wish to scare Michael away with his irrational behavior. Instead he narrowed his eyes once and gestured for him to move over.

“Make room.”

Michael stayed silent, did not utter a single word, and Brian almost felt bad. Almost.

He did not expect his brother’s lips pressed against his own, smashed against his own, sloppily, wet, as unorthodox as kisses can be. Brian was shocked, his first instinct to push him away, but his anger diffused instantly at how soft Michael’s lips were. They seemed to lull him under control, caressing and mouthing at him to open him up. Brian heard his heavy breaths, felt his teeth bite down on his lower lip, his tongue soothing the abused flesh. It requested entrance, and before he knew, Brian opened his mouth willingly, eyebrows furrowed and hands searching in vain for something to hold on to.

Michael responded with more dominance than he expected for himself and assertively grabbed both of Brian’s hands and forcefully placed them on his hips, pulling him up to a sitting position. Brian followed his lead in kind, lips never breaking from his for fear of what would happen in the aftermath. Now was no time to think about the consequences but to do now and ask questions later. Nothing else seemed real to Brian except for Michael’s lips and the wonderfully sensual, filthy way they enveloped his own, swallowing his grunts and moans with sweet noises of his own. Brian’s head spun at the sound, and his grip on Michael’s hips tightened.

Michael’s temples throbbed straight to his brain. His pulse pounded in his head, surging down toward his groin and blacking out all thought that made sense. His heart thumped like pounding footsteps coming down the stairs, potentially a risk of being found out. It was thrilling and obscene, and Michael smiled against his brother’s lips. Any and all resolve had gone out of the window; only Brian’s hands and mouth mattered. When they broke away for the first time, both were breathless and red in the face and had an extremely difficult time maintaining eye contact. It was exactly what Michael dreaded, and upon noticing his hands on Brian’s shoulders, he let them slide down and averted his eyes, the sweet pink blush of his cheeks remaining. Brian sensed the heavy silence, cold as ice and knew that he could not allow the tensions to rise. They would explode in the worst possible way, just like this morning. So he acted.

Michael stiffened and whimpered at the wet, hot pair of lips that pressed firmly against the side of his neck. A short, alarmed cry followed at the hand pushing him back, and Michael realized that he had never seen his brother like this, warm body hovering over his own, both hands positioned on either side of his head, eyes dark and dilated and expectant. He looked feral at that moment; all anger subsided and a domineering ferocity replaced the irises. Michael almost gulped, but then those lips nibbled on his own, opening him up and he replaced into the touch daring to let out a soft moan. Brian heard it, swallowed it down, and let his mouth trail down from Michael’s lips to his jaw to his neck, leaving bruising, open-mouthed kisses there. His brother clung to the shirt on his back in large fistfuls, but Brian decided he was still angry and would not allow Michael to obtain any resemblance of control. Instead he grasped both of his wrists and pinned his arms high above his head before biting down hard on the side of his neck. Michael gave a loud cry which shuddered into a gasp as soon as he felt his brother’s lower half grinding down against his own. Embers flew up in sparks behind his eyes, making it difficult to see Brian on top of him. He looked like a demon, teeth sinking into his flesh and preparing to rip out his heart. He decided he’d let him, if he just kept _doing that_ to his cock.

Brian did not really know what he was doing or what had gotten into him, but Michael’s neck and throat felt so deliciously good against his hungry mouth and his clothed bulge felt so fucking obscene against his throbbing member. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with the control on his side, and hearing Michael’s now loud, whorish moans only spurred him on to completion. He didn’t know when he came exactly, but the sensitivity did not hinder from absolutely dry humping his older brother until he heard just what he wanted to hear.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come! Please, I’m gonna come, oh please, please, please!” Michael’s voice sounded much higher than usual and the noise alone sent another jolt of pleasure through Brian that had him practically gnawing into the dip between Michael’s neck and shoulder. It was enough to have him twitching violently underneath him, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut, the faintest sound of a whimper drawn out of him. Brian pulled back just to watch him, in awe of the beautiful face he made as he came. His hips gradually slowed but continued to rut against Michael’s as if drawing a little more out of him. It was enough for Michael.

“Stop,” he said in a raw voice, “Brian, stop.”

Brian relented eventually, getting up when Michael gently pushed him off. He sat back down, watched Michael get to his feet. White bled into his vision as he breathed heavily, and then his brother’s figure became clearer, wobbling a bit. “You okay?” Brian asked.

Michael turned after righting himself against the armrest and almost looked mildly amused. “My legs feel like fucking jelly.”

Brian didn’t know how to respond, so he settled with a small smile.

“I almost feel like sucking your dick just now.”

That next phrase nearly had Brian falling over. “Really?” he inquired slowly.

Michael released a soft laugh and turned back to walk away. “Almost.”

“Jesus…” Michael breathed as he gingerly touched the obvious hickey on his neck and the sore bite mark on his shoulder. When he looked in the mirror, it almost seemed like he had been hit and clawed at by a wild animal. “Jesus,” he said again.

“We can’t tell anyone,” he told Brian later.

The latter scoffed and looked at Michael with something of frustration. “Obviously,” Brian remarked. “Do you think I’d just go around telling people that I just dominated my older brother and made him c-”

“Okay! Okay! I get it. I know you wouldn’t.” Michael still looked nervous, and he shuddered visibly.

“Well, it’s what happened,” Brian mumbled.

“I _know_ ,” Michael huffed. “Still feels weird though. I still don’t know how I feel about all this.”

“Of course you do!” Brian remarked. “I don’t know about you but from the look on your face, it seemed like you were really enjoying yourself. Plus you came onto me so…”

He had to stop, let his voice trail off because Michael’s eyes blazed at him looking from irritated to angry to mildly confused. “I mean,” Brian offered quickly, “did you… like it?” The confusion stayed, and Michael’s cheeks flushed pink, a different shade from how Brian had him before.

“I don’t know,” he said softly, looking to the side. “I think I did?”

At least, Brian looked relieved. “What happens now?”

Michael’s face was blank. “What do you mean?” Sounded more like a statement than a question, and Brian’s anxiety returned.

“I… I mean…” he sputtered, trying to collect himself. “What do we do after this?”

“We just made out. Do you expect me to take you on a date?” Michael’s voice did not change and neither did the expression on his face.

“No!” Brian exclaimed quickly. “No, no, no, I mean…”

“Brian, we’re brothers,” Michael interrupted in a matter of fact voice. “None of that would ever work.”

Spring break couldn’t come soon enough, and not just because Brian needed a fucking break. Michael offered to drive him up to campus for the week.

“Since you’re graduating,” Michael explained, “you might as well experience your first college party.”

“So…” Brian dragged out the ‘so’ long enough for his older brother to eye him warily. “…like a date?”

He heard the sigh.

“No, just…” Michael paused, searching for the right word to use without getting into a fight again. “Just a little gathering to get your feet wet, I guess. And to keep me company…” The last part he muttered under his breath, that rosy blush forming on his cheeks, but Brian heard him and immediately looked up and grinned.

“Really?” Michael couldn’t deny that he looked extra adorable and diabolical just now. How he managed to pull that off, he never knew. “Can’t get rid of me, can you?”

Michael crossed his arms, looked away with a huff. “I guess not.” He certainly did not expect the surprise kiss on his cheek. Brian pulled away with a huge grin, looking rather pleased with himself and kissed him again, this time on the lips, quickly once Michael’s head was turned. He was entirely red when he pulled away for good this time, and Brian chuckled.

“You have to admit,” he began, folding his arms casually behind his head, “this is pretty fun.”

“You just can’t keep your mouth and hands off me, can you?” Michael commented, trying to focus his attention on anything but his shit-eating grin.

“I suppose I just really like kissing you,” Brian shrugged.

Suddenly Michael began to smile. Two can play at this game. “How much?”

“Hmm?”

“How much do you like kissing me?”

A playful question. Brian’s grin widened, and he leaned forward, giving his brother a quick peck on the nose. “Mm… this much.”

Michael pouted visibly, and Brian reeled. “That’s all?”

Not even close, Brian thought with a smirk and leaned forward to press a softer kiss on his cheek. “This much.” His voice was even softer.

Brian did not stop there, though, and grew more daring. He had never kissed anyone like this before and had no intentions to quell his curiosity. Michael was putty, merely putty in his hands, and Brian would use that to his advantage. Once one cheek had been thoroughly tended to, he moved to the other, his hands cupping his jaw tenderly. Michael’s breath was warm, soft kitten breaths, and mixed in between were even softer, pleased noises. Each sound Brian heard made shivers run up and down his spine and made his blood boil in the best way imaginable. When he heard it again, his grip on Michael’s jaw tightened, ushering a short squeak from him just as soon as his lips smashed against his, swallowing down any other moans that entered his mouth.

Thank _fuck_ they were on his bed.

Brian knew deep down that he would never forget the weightless, like glass, loose sensation of Michael’s lean, perfect body writhing underneath his own as he smothered him with kisses and strokes once again.

Brian felt entirely out of place once they walked through the doors. Of course, a large part of him thanked the gods above and below that he most definitely did not believe in that Michael did not dorm in a frat house. He almost chuckled remembering the slight wrinkle of his nose when he grumbled he would never touch a place full of questioning douche-bags with a ten foot pole.

The speakers boomed some sort of trashy bubble gum pop, flaying his ears with lyrics about heteronorminative aesthetic. At least, that was how Michael described it. Brian just hated it.

“Who the hell chose the music?” Brian suddenly heard Michael burst out with a strut in his step. He acted like he owned the place, Brian noted, and rightfully so. Heads turned, smiles formed, and Brian watched in awe as dorm mates rushed to greet him, girls pulling him into full frontal hugs and boys looking up from their drinks, some smiling, others calling his name. For a moment, he remembered Michael, his older brother, had a life outside of irritating him, belittling him, and, most recently in his life, sucking his cock.

“Mikey!”

The soft tenor voice sprang from the other end of the hall filled with students barely legal enough to be drinking in the first place. Brian watched as one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen came bounding past others, drink in a small hand, nearly spilling it and clasped his arms around Michael’s neck in a shameless display of overt fondness. Michael pulled him in a tight hug without hesitation and kissed the side of his head, which was a wavy mess of light blonde tendrils that nearly reached his shoulders. When he broke away from the embrace, Brian could not help but stare. Pretty was an understatement. This young man was gorgeous, and Brian decided he could think that since he already had a dick in his mouth. The boy’s eyes were swathed in eyeshadow, tinted red with eyeliner to accentuate, and his pouting lips were painted glossy, shimmering in the dim light. Brian found he could not tear his eyes away from someone so obviously comfortable in his sexuality.

“Spring break was boring without you,” he gushed, making Michael chuckle slightly the moment they pulled away from one another. In a lower voice and just under the rim of his cup, he murmurs, “Please tell me you found me a fresh squeeze for the summer.” And in an even lower voice, but one that Brian could still make out against the gaggle of the party, he said, “I haven’t gotten laid in months.” It was enough to make even Michael redden as well as Brian.

“Oh, hey!” Michael began, deciding to change the subject. “This is my brother, Brian. Brian, this is John. One of my best friends. And my roommate.”

Brian did not comprehend immediately why a pang of jealousy suddenly hit him at the final phrase, but he knew, deep down, gazing at the alarmingly petit and pretty young man before him shaking his hand rather loosely, just exactly why he would be jealous. John flashed him a sweet smile, with no hidden malice or equal measures of jealousy behind those warm, brown eyes. “Hey there.” His voice was even more sultry this close. If he spoke one more word to him, Brian worried he’d fall under the spell of his zen-like demeanor.

He responded in kind, and if he felt awkward, John instantly broke the ice by saying, “Well, you guys should come out back to the lounge. Most of us are over there, Mike.” When he turned back to get them to follow, Brian noticed the wink he gave his older brother. “Including Rob.”

That was a sting, Brian felt and watched a soft, light blush fan out over Michael’s cheeks and nose, feeling more out of place to begin with. When he felt the heat of his stare, Michael looked back, giving him an expectant expression, one that seemed to ask _“what?”_. Brian knew exactly what began to bubble and boil inside of him before they reached the smaller gathering at one of the lounge tables and couches. It first began as a simmer, mixing with the jealousy he felt when he first looked at John. This was Michael’s world, a world of academics, maturity, drinking, fucking, immaturity. No wonder he left. He left as soon as he could. Brian glumly sat down in the cushy chair furthest from anyone and shivered as Michael brushed past him hastily with a little spring in his step. Straight towards a massively tall, lanky-looking fellow with long dreads for hair. Brian mentally guessed that this was Rob, and he was correct in his assumption.

Michael shrank even more in comparison to his stature, something Brian knew he reveled in. As the tall man enveloped him in a long embrace, he longed to look away, but his eyes remained glued to the spectacle. The way Rob stroked his back with both hands, going as far as to press his cheek against his, leaning down and burying his whole face into the dip of his shoulder. The sting ripped through Brian again, and he knew he had to look away. This was a different Michael, one who did not care to stand on his tip toes when he hugged this man or flip his hair to the side and stuff his hands deep in his pockets as he talked with him. This was a Michael that Brian had never really experienced before.

“Rob! Mikey!” John called, breaking Brian out of his miserable brooding. “Get over here. We’re all gonna play spin the bottle.”

Michael clicked his tongue and sneered in ridicule as they both reluctantly made their way back to the group. He stuffed himself in a spot on the couch by Brian and Rob sat opposite to him. “Spin the bottle? Anything more original?”

“ _Please_ ,” John rolled his eyes. “I’m drunk enough.”

“I’m definitely not,” Michael huffed under his breath and visibly reddened as he listened to Rob chime in with, “I’m getting there.” Brian guessed he’d give in after that.

The first few rounds were tedious, and Brian observed, unamused, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his cheeks pressed in between his fists. Even the random voices in and out of his ears seemed like muddled, jumbled gibberish to him until he heard one name called, loud and clear.

“Mike,” John said with finality, and he sounded mischievous as he reached to spin the bottle. No one expected it to land on Brian.

Fuck.

The familiar ding from someone’s phone decided what exactly they would do together, and Brian prayed fervently that it hadn’t landed on something like ‘fuck’ or ‘suck’. Although, he supposed it landed on nothing good either way. John giggled and piped up, “Lick.”

Michael groaned soon after it was announced, dramatic, playing the part well enough for only Brian to catch the coy glaze over his eyes. Someone started a chant, and Brian never thought he would get tired of hearing such a word, repeated over and over until one or the other eventually gave into the peer pressure. He looked at Michael and his older brother stared right back before turning to stare down at the floor, grinning and shaking his head. He mouthed something at the throng of chanters and then leaned in close, so close that Brian felt his hot breath against his neck. It sent tingles down to the small of his back.

And that’s where Michael’s tongue went, warm and wet, laving itself, quick as lightning, up Brian’s neck and past the hollow and bulge of his cheek, leaving a prominent trail of saliva in the aftermath. Brian stiffened on impact and shrank away in on himself, scrunching up his nose, his entire face in an expression of playful, gleeful disgust. The chanting came to a halt and in its place resumed the chorus of many wild cheers and boisterous laughter. Upon turning to see if his suffering was worth it, Brian had to smile at Michael’s wide grin and soft laughter at both their expenses. For a moment, he completely forgot why he felt jealous in the first place.

“You guys are fucked,” Michael accused between titters.

“You’re fucked for actually doing it!” John shot back.

He had no idea.

The next couple of rounds were of mediocre caliber compared to their own shenanigans, but Brian engaged with a bit more interest, starting to grow accustomed to their idea of comfort and fun. He certainly did not feel judged by these people; some actually dressed like him, probably had the same interests as him, and they made him feel judged more by his character and behavior than by who he wanted to be as his own individual. The more the night went on, the more comfortable Brian grew in their presence, occasionally stealing side glances over at Michael.

That bubble burst even before it gained full resolution.

“Rob!” John called out, dragging the one syllable along his tongue in a hopeless display of attempted speech despite his slurring. Brian’s eyes lowered to the direction of the bottle, pointed at the one person who had caught his brother’s full attention by drawing him into an intimate display of affection, namely by pressing his entire face into the dip between his neck and shoulder. Brian felt his breath catch in his throat and waited, watched where the next spin would go.

Millions of bubbles burst when it landed on Michael.

Someone whooped, and another followed suit, and frankly, Brian wished they would all shut up.

“ _Fuck_ ,” John dragged the word out, wagging his eyebrows and crossing his arms while someone else took the phone from him. More whoops followed, and Brian stared at the coy exchange.

Michael looked from Rob to the bottle and back to Rob again, and his face visibly reddened, turning ever so slightly a deeper shade of pink. Rob smiled, or maybe it was a smirk; Brian couldn’t exactly tell, but he decided on the latter, disgruntled, and gaped as the lean, giant of a man practically crawled on the table to reach his prize. Michael let him, and his coy grin became more daring, shuddering into a desperate expression as he closed his eyes, allowing him to nuzzle into his neck. The gesture was so incredibly intimate that Brian didn’t know if he should look away or not. Regrettably his eyes were fused to the scene, and regrettably, so were the others, each cheering and catcalling as Rob’s next move involved wrapping his arms around his older brother’s small frame and picking him up bridal style.

They were actually going to do this, walk away, straight to a dorm, where everyone, _everyone_ would know they were fucking. Including Brian. In that moment, he panicked. Not only was he jealous, despite how obsessive that was and he _knew_ that it was, but Michael was also Brian’s shield, his protection to not do anything stupid tonight or risk socializing _by himself_ with others who could easily ostracize him if they just so happened to deem him too much of a freak to handle.

“Wait! Mike…” Brian whipped his head and whirled around, his desperation gaining his brother’s attention.

Michael’s voice held only a hint of concern that Brian needed. “You’ll be okay, I promise! Just stick with John… Oh! And don’t get high without me!”

Perfect, Brian just about mumbled to himself.

“Brian…” John called from the other end of the couch. “You look like you could use a drink.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” another guy named Danny broke in with a small smirk. “How old are you?”

Brian was restless as he tentatively answered (but what sounded more like a question than a response), “Nineteen.”

Someone else muttered with a giggle, “I already had a high tolerance at seventeen.”

John piped up, shoving Danny out of the way, “Oh, let him have one drink. We can break a few more rules tonight.”

A few more rules turned into a few more drinks some few minutes later until Brian was beginning to feel a slight buzz. After a few more spins, his anxieties rose once the bottle finally landed on him, and he knew what everyone was plotting as the glee rose. “Ooo… okay, Brian,” Danny thought aloud, thrumming his fingertips together teasingly as if he really were deep in thought. “Suck…” The bottle spun again, and Brian blinked once into the warm, chocolate eyes of John, the prettiest boy in the room, something the few drinks in his system could accept now that Michael was no longer in it.

“…John.”

Those pretty eyes blinked back at him, looking coy at first and then slowly gaining confidence. Then the pretty boy on the other side of the couch moved in, leaned forward, and asked as clearly as he could, “Do you want to come with me?” It was a simple question, Brian knew, but his answer would decide consent. He knew what John was really asking, and his answer would not necessarily decide his sexuality, but it would raise more thoughts. That perhaps him being attracted to his own brother wasn’t the only reason he had a sudden shift of his attraction between boys and girls.

Without a word, he nodded.

Anything, he thought as John took his hand and pulled him from his seat, down the hallway, and into an empty room. Anything to distract him from the reminder that his brother was probably getting fucked by a tall, handsome college grad.

John kept the lights off once they entered, and Brian kept his hands uselessly at his sides, shuffling nervously at the door.

“Can I…”

Brian only stopped, unsure, once John turned to address him. “Can I… kiss you?”

A small smile broke across his face at the innocent question. “Setting the mood?” John approached him and his smile widened. “That’s sweet.” There was no malice or sneer in his voice; rather, it was soft as ever, telling Brian he meant what he said. At least, it made him feel a little better. The jitters were partially gone thankfully, reduced only to the steady thumping of his heart when John pulled him closer suddenly to actually kiss him.

John’s lips were a little different from Michael’s, softer, wetter, and his lower lip did not have a slight pucker like Michael’s did, which normally accentuated when he would pout at him. Brian squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to push any and all thoughts of his brother from his brain; it was only John now. John. One of the prettiest guys he had ever laid eyes on. John, who was kissing him with light, feather kisses serving only to tickle his lips, tease him relentlessly. The pent up frustration from just minutes before threatened to burst out of Brian in a rage of kisses, teeth and lips sucking on John’s ferociously. He hardly realized he already moved in for the attack until John landed on his back on the lone bed, moaning and mewling wordlessly for more.

Very nearly forgetting the task at hand, Brian realized the palm at the back of his head pushing down slightly made sure he wouldn’t.

“Have you done this before?” John asked in a more higher pitched, breathy voice once Brian dutifully got to his knees.

The sight of John’s jutting hipbones actually made Brian’s mouth water, and he promptly groaned before leaning down to suck a bruising mark on one, inwardly pleased with the squeaky “hahh” that fell from his lips. _Does that answer your question?_ he almost asked, but the only sound that came out of him was a husky moan. Perhaps those chocolate eyes had placed a spell on him, leaving him devoid of speech, only the purpose to serve with his mouth, something he realized he was more than happy to do as he continued to breathe in John’s scent. As amazing as the noises that fell from his lips, he even smelled perfect, and Brian allowed himself to drown in the bliss of merely mouthing and tonguing at him in the hopes of urging more sweet noises out of him.

“That feels so good, Bri…”

Brian’s ears perked up at that, and he almost cooed at the nickname. He licked a stripe just below his naval, knowing with devilish glee that it was so, so close to where John needed him to be. He wondered if he could actually get him to beg a little- just like someone else he knew. Pulling down John’s pants an inch further, Brian sucked in a breath at the sight. The blonde tuft of hair looked too soft, too irresistible to ignore, and Brian felt himself smile at the whine that reached his ears when he bent down to gently kiss it. Any and all jealousy he felt before was silenced and cornered into the back of his mind, and Brian’s only thought was pleasing John as he tugged his pants down completely, past his knees.

Something heavy and warm hit his cheek as soon as it sprang out, and both Brian’s chest and pants tightened on impact. When John sat up, Brian saw the exact same needy expression on his lovely, angelic face as he had on Michael’s. Brushing that thought under the rug in his brain, Brian parted his lips and maintained eye contact, determined to make this a good performance. After all, practice made perfect.

Despite the warmth in the pit of his stomach, Brian left John momentarily to wash the bitter taste from his mouth and wondered what could be done about the half-formed hard-on in his pants. Regardless of the “game” they just played, Brian accepted that he just did not have the guts to ask John to return the favor. The journey to the bathroom almost seemed like a walk of shame because of his nervousness, and John had asked him where he was headed, but Brian played it off with a feigned nonchalant expression and merely told him he was going to get them drinks.

“Hurry back,” John had cooed lazily.

Rather than ask what that meant, Brian quietly exited his dorm room and spent the next five to ten minutes washing out the remainder of John’s spunk from his tongue. As soon as he had finished down his throat, something that had never happened to Brian before, he pulled him up despite his sputtering and begged to taste himself. Brian hadn’t the slightest clue why, but he thought that was one of the hottest things he had ever heard and found himself eagerly obliging. Even now, Brian still marveled over the sweetly strange sensation of John’s tongue darting into his mouth to curl over his. Turning off the faucet, he wondered if the night actually would get better than he thought. More time to spend with his brother’s best friend and completely ignore him.

And from the looks of it, Michael’s best friend wanted to fuck his younger brother.

Brian gave a small smirk to the mirror, wiped his mouth, and almost strutted out of the bathroom with perhaps an ounce of newfound confidence. The distinct sound of panting and soft, desperate moans caught his attention, however, and Brian halted in his step in the dark, empty hallway, straining his ears against the distant sounds of the party and dreading that he already knew who it was who was making the noise. The answer lay just behind the door to his right. Brian reminded himself that he could just walk away, return to John, but then the curiosity would forever tug at his brain until he’d fly out of the dorm and storm in, demanding answers. He only just remembered how obsessive that sounded.

Just when Brian decided to finally leave it alone, another noise slipped from under the cracks, a wanton moan, a little more high-pitched than usual, but he recognized it instantly and grimaced, remaining where he was. It was far more easier to turn the knob, softly and slowly, than it was to just walk away. Brian immediately regretted his choice.

Sprawled out on the bed completely naked was Michael, both legs folded back and bent at the knees. In between them, pounding away effortlessly into his tight, perfect ass, was Rob, dreads swaying and back drenched in sweat, muscles flexing every time he thrust deep inside. Must have been deep, Brian thought with just an underlying hint of resentment as he heard the occasional sharp cries Michael uttered with a slack jaw and furrowed brow. It was the most beautiful expression he had ever made, and Brian felt the jealousy return instantaneously. _He_ wanted to make him feel like that. _He_ wanted to see that face, made just for him. _Only_ him. Michael was fully erect, his cock slapping against his tummy with every effort Rob made to slam into him. Like he wanted to make him scream.

Michael’s moans were husky some moments when he thought he could gain some control of himself and more high-pitched and loose the next every time Rob just so happened to change position on him. His hands were tight, little fists grasping the headboard behind him, and Brian nearly kicked himself as he watched Rob slide his hands up his sides, past his chest, and grab them, successfully pinning him down to the bed beneath his weight. Whining at the sudden assertion of dominance, Michael only managed to mouth his name, Brian saw it, and snapped his hips up to meet his thrusts.

Sensing the control Michael still had, Rob brought both of his wrists together, held down in one large fist, and with the other, threaded his fingers through his dark mop of hair and gave it a tug. Michael squeaked, the sound forming a moan when their lips met, hot and wet and sloppy as they fucked. Then Rob’s lips moved further down, latching onto his throat hungrily and urging a wordless, soundless plea from his open mouth. When Rob’s raw lips enveloped his nipple, Brian reddened, wishing in vain that he knew what he tasted like there. Michael’s eyes lulled back, and his next sob-like moan erupted from closed lips.

“I’m gonna come!” he exclaimed raggedly when Rob moved to his other nipple and offered the same treatment. “Please, Rob, I’m gonna come!”

Brian refused to watch anymore, thoroughly scathed from the sight and feeling worse than he thought. There was no way he would watch another guy make his brother come. So, like a wounded puppy with his tail between his legs, Brian ventured back to John’s room. John and Michael’s room.

Regrettably, he was hard.

“Well, that was fast,” John remarked with a light giggle once Brian closed the door behind him. “Wait. You don’t even have the drinks!” Then he noticed his face. “Hey are you all right?”

Brian heard the bed rustle and shift as John alighted to the floor and approached him softly. He was dressed in lounge wear, sweatpants and an old t-shirt with some sort of ghoul print and a monster on the front. A style like that fit him, and Brian nearly forgot why he was upset for the moment. It was as though the spell had settled once again when he entered the room, mystifying him to John’s presence and only John, John, who smiled at him uncertainly, a sweet smile, one that had no idea he wanted to fuck his older brother.

“Hey…” came the soothing voice once again, quieter this time, barely above a whisper. It served to calm him, keep those unreasonable, pesky tears at bay, but unfortunately, John noticed one, caught it with his thumb, and kissed the offended area. Brian automatically shut his eyes when he did, leaned into the gentle kiss at the side of his neck. “What’s wrong, baby?” The soft chuckle came with, “Are you a weepy drunk or something?”

“I’m not drunk,” Brian sniffed. He really wasn’t, and from the looks of it, John had sobered up as well. He didn’t ask anymore questions after that.

“I don’t know why I’m always attracted to emotional guys.” John shrugged. “Makes me feel a little more in control.” He laughed and then sobered quickly. “I’m want to keep kissing you if that’s okay. Make up for what you did for me.”

How could Brian say no to that.

With another sniff, he nodded and found John’s sultry lips pressed against his. They felt even softer than before, and Brian caught the sweet taste of his lip gloss, wondering if he took the time that he was gone to “freshen up”. Soft moans fell from John’s lips that Brian quickly swallowed down, feeling the heat rise between them. Perhaps deep down, Brian knew that getting back at his brother by sleeping with his best friend was childish and, quite frankly, fucked up, but John’s hands on his arms and shoulders, one running down his chest and the other reaching up to cup his cheek and bring him in deeper, mentally told him that if Michael could indulge himself, then so could he.

A sharp gasp from John broke them both away from each other as he glanced down in between them, eyeing Brian’s prominent bulge with curiosity and need. When he looked back up into his face, Brian realized he wanted to suck on that simpering pout of his slightly puckered lip. “Poor thing,” he crooned. “Want me to help you with that?”

Brian could do nothing but nod and gyrate his hips in the inviting direction of John’s waiting palm, rubbing up and down his throbbing, clothed length.

“Oh jeez,” John spoke in awe. “Someone’s a big boy, huh?”

Another nod. Brian heard him chuckle.

With the softest kiss that sealed him within the spell once again, John said, “Come here” and led him to the bed, wrapping his lean, tattooed arms around his waist. “Don’t be shy.”

The moment Brian’s head hit the pillow he did not know what to feel except for blissful bewilderment. John’s scent was everywhere around him, lingering on the pillow and sheets, but it engulfed him as soon as he climbed in with him, hovering over his lanky frame. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Brian settled them eventually on John’s thighs which straddled his waist. It was almost cozy in bed with him, if Brian weren’t there for mere selfish reasons.

With another kiss and the intent to flare Brian’s senses on overdrive, John pulled back, eyes lidded, and said, “You’re really handsome. In such an unconventional way.” He seemed to marvel when he said it, starting to slide his hands up his sides under his shirt, something Brian saw Rob doing to someone else just a few moments ago.

“You’re really pretty,” he whispered back.

This time, it was John’s turn to blush. “You could stand to say that more,” he murmured, leaning down for another kiss. Those soft, wet sounds had Brian reeling, and he held onto John, long fingers wrapping almost perfectly around his waist, venturing further down past the waistline of his sweatpants. The light squeal from the back of John’s throat told Brian to keep going, please, so he obliged, moving down even more and taking the offending piece of clothing with him, never breaking from John’s searing kiss. Then he heard it, lips moving against his, breath mingling with his own, “Fuck me.”

Brian open his eyes and glanced up at the gorgeous, adoring face staring back down at him.

“Have you ever-”

This time the question, despite remaining unfinished, seemed a little tentative than the last command. The next one was playful and teasing.

“Are you a virgin?”

Brian shook his head. “But it didn’t go the way I thought it would,” he murmured ruefully.

John laughed. “It never does.” One final kiss and then, “Do you want me to make this time so much better?”

For the first time since they kissed, Brian smiled and nodded his head somewhat vigorously, enough to get John laughing again. “You’re so cute. Wanna see what I’ve got?” With a careless kick, the sweatpants came off and fell uselessly to the floor, and Brian took in the perfectly obscene display of John’s skimpy panties already sliding off almost tauntingly by his thumbs alone. “Wanna see what I’ve got for you? To make it easier for you?” Promptly turning around, John bent over, grabbed his cheeks, and spread them, putting on a good show for Brian, and that’s when he saw the pretty, pink jewel, peering perfectly out of the entrance of his ass.

Meanwhile, John appeared all too interested now in the button and zipper of Brian’s jeans. As soon as they were pushed down and his cock sprang free, Brian sucked in a sharp breath and moaned long and low when John’s mouth slid down, slick and wet and hot. John hollowed his cheeks, opened his throat, and took him in deeper, and Brian felt everything, eyes lulling back as the small waves grew bigger. But the glitter of the jewel tempted him to stay conscious through it, lured him closer, to press around the rim with his tongue. When John felt it, he whined and whimpered some more, mouth full of cock, spit and pre-cum dribbling down his chin. The whine dragged out, longer and louder, as Brian dragged out the plug with it.

“Gently!” John begged.

It was huge, Brian silently remarked as he set it on the bedside table, and he marveled over how such a large thing could fit into such a tiny hole. When he licked into him again, even he had to moan. John was fresh and clean, just for him, soft and palpable.

Suddenly, John pulled away and spun around, moving somewhat feverishly to tug off Brian’s pants and boxers completely. Brian aided him to it, kicking them to the side, and urged him down with him. Both shirts ended up on the floor from the erotic display of passion, and Brian took in the sight of John’s form. He had even more tattoos underneath his clothes, those on his arms spilling over onto his chest in intricate artistry. And when John leaned forward towards the drawer on the side to grab the bottle of lube from within, Brian took that moment to breathe him in, his sweet musk.

Squeezing copious amounts of the oily substance on his thick, full erect cock, John rubbed him down skillfully, succeeding in making him even harder than he already was. “Ready?” Brian gulped, to which he laughed lightly. “Don’t know if that’s a yes or not.”

“Yes,” he squeaked, and then John hovered over him and sank down.

The sensation was indescribable, unlike a mere mouth, unlike his hand, unlike anything he had ever tried before in his whole fucking life. Everything else became a blur to him, including Michael; he hardly remembered his older brother’s own name much less his own in that one shockingly blissful moment. With every inch John took, Brian sucked in deeper breaths as he felt himself go in even deeper, and those breaths quickened because already he felt like he was about to fucking come any fucking second now. And there was no way he could ever allow that to happen again. It was embarrassing enough with Louise. It would be mortifying with one of the most prettiest boys he had ever seen. Brian held everything back with all that he had.

Even John was starting to have trouble keeping it together. “You’re so… big!” he practically squeaked. He began to move, and Brian nearly choked. “Fuck… baby… feel so good inside me.”

The pet name sent Brian straight through the clouds, and with whatever brain power he had left in his system, he placed his hands on John’s thighs and mindlessly squeezed, sending his hips to thrust up once into him. John looked like he could explode. When Brian did it again, he very nearly sent him flying backwards, back arching so beautifully and elegantly that he realized he had to sit up to take in more of him.

He did so, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and kissing up his tummy slowly yet surely. John’s feverish, rasping breaths were his urging pull to keep going, please fucking keep going, and his trail grew hotter, wetter, and more daring the more spit he left in his wake. Already, he started up a rhythm fucking up into him, deeper and deeper as his mouth moved higher and higher, and it had really been a while since Brian felt this in control. John’s gasping, shuddering moans that rose higher and higher in pitch told him exactly that. He just about cursed aloud when Brian smoothly took one of his nipples into his mouth, trying something new he had seen done prior, and pulled him in closer. Craning his neck, John let out another moan and dragged his nails through his hair and down his back when his mouth moved to the other one.

He tasted sweet there, Brian mused thoughtfully as he bucked up into him a little more sharply. He wondered how he would react to being bitten, but the soft hiss and fists in his hair told him anyway when he did it regardless.

The last thing Brian remembered before the break of euphoria was catching John on his back and rutting into him wildly, hard enough and rough enough so that they both screamed in unison.

Brian hadn’t the slightest clue when exactly he passed out in the aftermath. Drunk and delirious from the “best sex he had ever had in his life” as he had put it, John decided to he needed to stay up a few more hours and stretch his legs before actually turning in for the night. He offered Michael’s bed to sleep in and promptly left, and Brian had suddenly remembered the shell he arrived in.

When he finally managed to drift off, the door to the dorm room opened slowly and as quietly as if could, but the person who entered wasn’t John.

“Brian?” Michael called out in hushed tones. “Are you asleep?”

Brian almost answered. Almost. He remained silent, letting out gentle breaths that made it sound as though he were fast asleep, and Michael seemed to take the hint. It did not stop him, however, from climbing into bed beside him. Brian felt those arms wrap around his middle, felt the tender kiss against the back of his neck, and suddenly his jealous feelings almost seemed like a blur to him. This was Michael, and deep in the back recesses of Brian’s brain he remembered the words he had stated just a week ago as they explored just how far they could go- if they could go any further at all.

_We’re just brothers, Brian. None of this would ever work._

Perhaps.

Contemplating the options they had, Brian knew they were slim. Anyone would find out. Everyone already knew they were brothers anyway. And while Brian’s obsessive tendencies and thoughts had wracked his brain that night, accidentally watching his own brother get fucked by what he would have considered as competition, he recognized that Michael meant what he said. As wrong as it seemed, the fun had only just begun and abruptly ended just the same for them. They were brothers. Rob and Michael- that probably meant something to his older brother, something special, so as he lay there in the dark with said brother cuddled behind him, breathing evenly in the beginnings of sleep, Brian released his jealousy. And in that contemplation, he grinned at the glorious memory of John licking his own spunk off of his chest.

He’d grab his number. Call him later in the week.

The grin softened when he felt Michael’s arms tighten around him. It was fun while it lasted. Perhaps sensing that he was awake, Brian felt those hands clasped in the front loosen and gradually slide down past the waistline of his boxers. The grin returned, a little more devious this time.

It was fun while it lasted, but he’d tell him tomorrow.


End file.
